Senpai, Daisuki!
by hi commc
Summary: Kasamatsu kesal pada kelakuan Kise, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membenci pemuda itu. Lantas apakah ada alasan lain? Tentu saja ada. Tapi, seorang Kasamatsu Yukio pastinya tidak akan pernah mengakui hal itu, bukan? Kalau ia mengakuinya, maka habislah dia karena akan menjadi target bulan-bulanan teman se-timnya. KiseKasa pairing! Read et Review minna-san! :)


**Senpai, Daisuki!**

_Oleh : Hi Communication_

Pairing : Kise Ryouta x Kasamatsu Yukio (KiseKasa)

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

Kise itu berisik. Kise itu menyebalkan. Kise itu bodoh.

Belum pernah seumur hidupnya, Kasamatsu Yukio memiliki teman seannoying Kise. Dari awal masuk sekolah, pemuda blonde itu mendapat perhatian khusus dari pelatih basket SMA Kaijou. Wajah tampan yang menjadi ciri khas seorang model ditambah dengan tubuh tinggi atletis membuatnya terkenal di kalangan siswi perempuan. Terlepas dari semua itu, Kise Ryouta adalah salah satu keajaiban dari generasi keajaiban SMP Teikou.

Kasamatsu mengamati Kise dari atas sampai bawah –mengukur seberapa jauh kemampuan anak baru itu untuk bermain di klub basket Kaijou. Hasilnya luar biasa –seperti itulah salah satu anggota generasi keajaiban. Kasamatsu merengut, bisa dikatakan ia sedikit iri dengan kemampuan alami yang dimiliki Kise. Sedangkan makhluk di depannya itu hanya tertawa canggung karena ditatap begitu lama olehnya.

"Etto.. Senpai.. Aku rasa kau menatapku dari tad –"

DUAKH

"Bodoh! Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku hanya mengukur kemampuanmu," sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Kasamatsu pada kepala sang model –sakit pastinya.

"Sakit! Senpai! Kau jahat sekali," Kise memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat pukulan kakak kelasnya itu sambil merajuk bak anak kecil.

"Berisik! –" menatap kesal pada Kise, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum, "Sekarang kau boleh bermain bersama kami. Mohon kerja samanya," Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kise –sebagai ucapan selamat datang kepada ace baru klub basketnya.

Kise menatap Kasamatsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Senyum itu.. Senyum itu.. Sial! Kise sama sekali tidak berkedip memandang kakak kelasnya yang tsundere itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangannya menerima uluran tangan Kasamatsu –menggenggamnya erat. Sepertinya Kise mengalami yang orang-orang pernah katakan, "Cinta pada pandangan pertama". Tangan Kasamatsu sama sekali tidak dilepaskan oleh pemuda blonde itu dan membuat si empunya mengerutkan alis. "Oii, Kise?" Pandangan seluruh anggota tertuju pada adegan 'pegangan tangan yang tidak berkesudahan' antara kapten dan ace baru mereka.

Kasamatsu berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Kise, namun apa daya tidak bisa. Satu hal yang diketahui Kasamatsu : Kise ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari bayangannya. "Uuuughh..." Kasamatsu berulang kali mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Kise dan sia-sia. Pemuda blonde di depannya yang tidak peka sama sekali malah menatapnya dengan intens. Ditatap seperti itu, wajah Kasamatsu memerah dengan sendirinya. Ughh.. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pelatih mereka berdehem –menginterupsi kegiatan ala opera sabun yang merusak pemandangan anggota lain.

"Senpai, daisuki!" Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Kise memeluk Kasamatsu erat, menghiraukan pandangan ngeri seluruh orang yang berada di lapangan.

"KISE! KAU KURANG AJAR!"

DUAAKHHH

Kasamatsu memukul wajah Kise dengan sepenuh tenaga –membuat Kise tersungkur di lantai. Sepertinya Kasamatsu sudah keterlaluan dengan adik kelasnya itu, terlebih ia memukul wajah yang merupakan aset bagi seorang model. Ia segera menghampiri Kise yang tersungkur dan berusaha melihat wajah yang baru saja dipukulnya.

"O-oii, kau baik-baik saja?"

CHUU~

Butuh waktu lama untuk Kasamatsu menyadari bahwa Kise baru saja memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Dengan senyum berseri-seri dan lebam di pipi kanannya Kise berujar santai, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Senpai! Teman SMP-ku dulu pernah mengatakan aku ini masokis. Jadi silakan Senpai pukul aku berulang kali, aku akan menerimanya~ Ohya, aku akan menganggap impas dengan ciuman itu."

DUAKHH

BUAAAGHHH

"KISE! KAU KURANG AJAR! MENYEBALKAN! MASOKIS!"

Dan Kise berakhir dengan pukulan beruntun dari kakak kelas tercintanya, Kasamatsu Yukio. Itulah awal pertemuan Kise dan Kasamatsu. Itulah alasan kenapa Kasamatsu sering memukul Kise –mengingat Kise adalah orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Kasamatsu kesal dengan Kise, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membenci pemuda itu. Lantas apakah ada alasan lain? Tentu saja ada. Tapi seorang Kasamatsu Yukio pastinya tidak akan pernah mengakui hal itu. Kalau ia mengakuinya, maka habislah dia karena akan menjadi target bulan-bulanan teman se-timnya.

* * *

"Nee, Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, ya?"

Kasamatsu menatap bosan pada tingkah laku adik kelasnya itu. Dari kemarin mengikutinya ke mana saja –bahkan ke toilet kalau kalian mau tahu. Lalu hari ini tiba-tiba saja bersikap melankolis di depannya. Dan apa-apaan itu? Tatapan berkaca-kaca bak _puppy eyes_ ditambah wajah super melas (yang diyakini pasti dibuat-buat). Kasamatsu mengumpat dalam hati, "Sial! Pasti banyak cewek yang termakan tipuannya!" Mau tidak mau, Kasamatsu menutup buku pelajarannya dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu."

"Lalu? Kau menghindariku selama seminggu~" rengeknya lagi.

"Ayolah, Kise.. Aku sudah kelas tiga –ujian masuk universitas sudah menunggu dan aku tidak bisa membuang waktuku untuk hal tidak penting," Kasamatsu hendak beranjak dari kursinya saat sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan," ujar Kasamatsu dingin.

Tapi pemuda blonde menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kasamatsu. "Kise! Sak –"

"Aku tidak suka dengan caramu, Kasamatsu-san. Kau boleh menendangku, memukulku, atau apalah. Tapi… Jangan menghindar dariku," tatapan tajam dilancarkan Kise kepada kakak kelas tersayangnya itu. Kasamatsu sempat menelan ludah saat mendengar Kise memanggil namanya dengan sopan –tanda pemuda itu memang serius.

PLAK

"Berhenti kekanak-kanakan!" Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kise. Kasamatsu dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kise yang masih terlihat syok.

Kasamatsu kemudian mendekati Kise yang sedang memegangi pipi kanannya –oke, ia tahu tamparannya barusan memang keterlaluan. Sebenarnya tadi itu hanya reflex, ia tidak benar-benar ingin menampar Kise. Maka, Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kise yang merah akibat ulahnya. Kise memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan kakak kelasnya itu. Kasamatsu tersenyum geli karena Kise saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan kucing peliharaannya.

"Maaf, tadi aku kelewatan," ujar Kasamatsu.

"…"

"Aku tidak membencimu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

"…" Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Kise.

Urat kemarahan mulai muncul di kening Kasamatsu. Berani sekali ada orang yang menghiraukan ucapannya –dan dengan sekali gerakan mencubit kedua pipi Kise sekuat tenaga. Biarkan saja sakit! Siapa suruh tidak mendengarkan orang bicara! Alhasil, Kise melonjak dan kembali memegang kali ini kedua pipinya.

"AWWWW, SAKIT SENPAI! KAU JAHAAAATT~"

"SIAPA SURUH DIAM SAJA!"

"Tapi tadi aku kan sedang menikmati kasih sayang senpaaai~ Huwaaa"

"HENTIKAN!"

Hari ini sangatlah cukup bagi Kasamatsu untuk menghadapi tingkah laku Kise yang sangat amat mengganggu. Rencana untuk belajar menjadi berantakan setiap ada Kise. Fokusnya hilang entah kemana tiap pemuda itu datang ke kelasnya, meski hanya untuk menyapa. Ini sudah kali keberapa Kasamatsu menghela nafas berat. Ia melirik ke arah Kise yang masih melempar tatapan 'Aku yang tersakiti' kepadanya –lalu dibalas Kasamatsu dengan tatapan 'Bodo amat'. Kise semakin terluka.

"Ck, kau itu merepotkan. Sekali ini saja aku mengatakan hal bodoh ini," mengambil nafas dalam –lalu melanjutkan, "Kau adik kelas kesayanganku."

Kise melihat semburat merah di wajah kakak kelas yang beda 2 tahun darinya itu. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk –entah karena malu atau tidak rela mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Tersenyum maklum sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kasamatsu erat dan mencium keningnya. "Senpai, daisuki!"

Kasamatsu yang sudah pasrah memilih untuk membalas pelukan Kise dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kise. Sepertinya hari ini harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Rasa kantuk mulai menjalar pada Kasamatsu. Kise yang mengetahui hal itu langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kasamatsu.

"Hey, kau mengantuk?" –dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat.

"Mau menginap di rumahku?" Lanjut Kise.

Kasamatsu tahu apa yang dimaksud adik Kise. Biasanya ia akan langsung menolak tawaran itu –dengan sebuah tendangan manis tentunya. Tapi hari ini tubuhnya memberikan respon baik untuk tawaran Kise. Ia mengangguk dan memberikan kode bagi Kise untuk mencium bibirnya. Ah, biarlah.. Toh, sudah lama mereka tidak berciuman.

Kasamatsu tentu saja ingat bahwa Kise sudah menjadi pacarnya selama dua bulan. Dan waktu seperti ini sangatlah jarang baginya yang sibuk memersiapkan ujian dan Kise yang sibuk dengan profesi modelnya. Ia juga bingung kenapa tiap bertemu Kise yang ada malah perasaan kesal, perasaan ingin membully pemuda tampan itu. Mungkin saja ia kesal karena tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Kise. Mungkin. Tapi ia mengakui sangat merindukan waktu berdua dengan Kise.

"Nee, Senpai?"

"Hm..?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, ya.. Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kesimpulannya : KISE ITU MASOKIS!**

Haloooooo?

Apakah ada di antara pembaca sekalian yang ngeship KiseKasa?

Mereka salah satu pair kesukaan saya, di samping Aokaga sebagai OTP tentunya :)  
Terima kasih sudah membaca! KiseKasa shipper ayo merapat! *btw fanfic mereka dikiit lhoo apalagi yang Indo*

Kalau ada yang mau, saya sudah menyiapkan satu fanfic KiseKasa lagi hehehe

Review ditunggu yaaa

Hi :))


End file.
